Bardock
Bardock is a low class warrior, and the father of Raditz and Goku, who is also known as Kakarot. His life before his appearance in the special "Bardock: The Father of Goku" is unknown, but he is shown to lead his own squad into battle, and they are very successful in accomplishing assignments. He is an adept fighter and a devoted Saiyan Army soldier under Frieza's planet trade organization, until he realizes that Frieza plans the annihilation of the Saiyan race. Given to him by the last Kanassan warrior, was the ability to see into the future and it is through these visions that he sees the eventual Genocide of the Saiyans. Appearance Bardock's appearance is very similar to Goku's. Bardock has unkempt hair which partially stands on end and a scar on his left cheek. He wears black and green Battle Armor, and a green scouter on his left eye. Later on, he wears Tora's blood soaked armband as a headband when he fights Dodoria's Elite on Planet Meat. Personality Bardock displays personality traits fairly typical of Saiyans. He is somewhat cocky, loves fighting, and will kill in cold blood. He has a laid-back and fearless personality (which he passed on to his son, Goku), as evidenced by him and his crew accepting missions that baffle even Frieza's elite soldiers, and his taking responsibility in confronting Frieza alone. He is a highly capable tactician in battle, able to perceive the situation at hand and act accordingly with it, as shown from his ability to out-maneuver Frieza's men. However, unlike a typical Saiyan, most having little care for comrades, Bardock deeply cares for the members of his team, and is enraged after finding them killed on planet Meat, particularly Tora during their last conversation. Until the Kanassan's gift of foresight begins changing his life, Bardock thinks fairly little of himself being a father, and so he generally does not acknowledge his newborn son Kakarot except when the child is a topic of conversation among his platoon, and when he begins experiencing visions of an up-and-coming Kakarot. Bardock showed his bravery when he saw his impending doom. Instead of fleeing for his own life, he chose to stay behind and fight to the death. Biography Bardock's sons and team The biological father of Kakarot (later known as Goku) and Raditz, Bardock is a low-class Saiyan mercenary who leads a small platoon comprised of four other Saiyan soldiers, Tora, Fasha, Shugesh and Borgos. Together, the five make a living by traveling to various planets where they decimate the defenses of these civilizations and prepare them for Frieza's planetary market. Battle for Kanassa After clearing a society on the Planet Kanassa as Great Apes, a weakened survivor emerges, catching Bardock off-guard, and instills in the Saiyan the ability of precognitive foresight. This ability, the Kanassan believes, will over time serve Bardock with vengeance for the crimes Saiyans commit in the name of Frieza. While in recovery after the platoon's return to Planet Vegeta, Bardock is met with what he passes off as a delusion. In his vision, he witnesses the destruction of his home planet by the hand of Frieza. During this time, presiding doctors attest that Bardock's power level is approaching 10,000, and that at this rate he may surpass the strength of the Saiyan ruler, King Vegeta. Bardock is still out of commission when Frieza executes his selfish plan to resolve the paranoia he is experiencing. Following Frieza's orders, the capable soldiers Tora, Fasha, Shugesh and Borgos are instructed to clear the civilization of planet Meat. During their visit to the planet, the group encounters one of Frieza's most dangerous minions, Dodoria, and his elite, who betray them by Frieza's orders and make short work of Bardock's team. Battle on Meat When Bardock is informed that his team has accepted an offer on planet Meat, a still injured Bardock hurriedly makes preparations to pursue his friends, unaware of the dangers that await at his destination. Eventually once upon Meat, Bardock discovers his ravaged comrades, and to some fortune finds that Tora is alive but in critical condition. Vowing to avenge the four, Bardock removes Tora's armband, now soaked in blood, and dons it over his head (providing an emotional backstory for one of Bardock's most recognizable physical features). Bardock is suddenly assaulted by Dodoria's Elite, although for a low-class Saiyan, he is able to dominate over the elite-class fighters until Dodoria launches a Super Mouth Blast, overpowering Bardock, blasting him into his friend's dead bodies and leaving him for dead. Bardock barely survives this attack, and coming to terms with the fact that his visions are actual premonitions and not a case of delirium, he desperately struggles against time to return to Planet Vegeta and change the grim fate of his people. Upon his return to the planet, he immediately begins spreading the word of danger, but his panic (as well as the state of his condition) only leads the other Saiyans to believe Bardock is overreacting after having finally met his match during a typical mission. Confronting Frieza Terrified at the reaction he has received, and the helplessness of his situation, Bardock in a frenzy takes to the skies where Frieza's spaceship is orbiting, in a last resort effort to throttle Frieza's plan to eradicate the Saiyans. As Bardock displays an abnormal ability to fend off hundreds of Frieza's soldiers, Frieza decides that the situation is growing out of hand. Frieza's decision is solidified by his perceived insolence of another Saiyan, King Vegeta, who has invaded Frieza's spaceship with his servants' in an attempt to rescue their prince, Vegeta (who at this time is nowhere near the ship, as he is carrying out orders on another planet). After killing King Vegeta and his royal guard, Frieza steps out into the orbit of planet Vegeta where he encounters Bardock, who insists that the Saiyans refuse to continue being oppressed and commanded by the tyrant. Intending to wipe out the Saiyans anyway, Frieza doesn't see a problem with Bardock's allegation, and somewhat patiently listens to Bardock's speech, staking out the perfect opportunity to commence his genocide. This opening comes when Bardock attempts to kill Frieza using a Final Spirit Cannon, which Frieza retaliates with by laughing manically as he expands a charging Supernova which absorbs Bardock's blast. Within moments, the Supernova is set free from Frieza's fingertip and careens through numerous bystander soldiers en route toward planet Vegeta; Bardock is among the first of many to be consumed by the ball of energy. As he is apparently incinerated within the Supernova, Bardock has one final vision, that of his son Goku (born Kakarot) challenging and defeating Frieza, which brings a smile to his face. His regret, however, is that he never had a chance to hold his infant son in his arms before he was commissioned to Earth only days after being born. ''Episode of Bardock'' In the 2011 spin-off manga Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, Bardock survives after his battle against Frieza and wakes up in a bed on a planet that looks a lot like Planet Vegeta. He is being treated by two aliens: the village doctor Ipana and his son Berry. Bardock remarks that the medicine used to heal him is similar to the fluid in Medical Machines and Ipana says that the name of the planet is Planet Plant, the old name of Planet Vegeta, so Bardock starts to wonder if he is in the past. When two soldiers named Toobi and Kyabira arrive and declare that they are going to conquer the planet, Bardock confronts and kills them. The villagers come to thank him, but Bardock flies away to a cave. When Berry arrives at the cave with a basket of food, Bardock tells him to leave, but eventually eats the young alien's food and grows tolerant of him over time. When the space pirate Chilled and his soldiers comes to investigate Planet Plant, due to the death of Toobi and Kyabira, Berry tells Bardock that he has a bad feeling about him. When Chilled and his soldiers start terrorizing the planet, Berry begs Bardock to help the Plants. Remembering his friends' decimation on Planet Meat, Bardock accepts and saves Ipana from Chilled's men. When he sees Chilled, Bardock confuses him for Frieza and angrily attacks him with a punch to the face. Chilled kicks him and begins to crush him. Chilled is about to deliver the finishing energy blast to Bardock when Berry rushes forward in an attempt to save him. However, Chilled throws the blast instead to him, wounding Berry. Bardock, upon seeing this, thought of Frieza and the death of his crew, became furious. He becomes a Super Saiyan. They began fighting once more, and Chilled tries to ''ki'' blast him to death and, as a last resort, uses his Death Ball to try to destroy Planet Plant along with Bardock. However, Bardock fires a Final Spirit Cannon at Chilled, and the force of the blast sent the tyrant flying into space. The villagers cheer on Bardock and he smiles and then walks away. It is revealed that Chilled's knowledge about Super Saiyans was passed to his descendants (King Cold, Frieza, and Cooler). Flashbacks Because Bardock was primarily the creation of Toei Animation, it was only after the airing of The Father of Goku that Bardock would make an appearance in the manga, albeit a two-panel cameo appearance, in Frieza's flashback when he sees Goku, who reminds him of Bardock. This was followed by Bardock making cameo appearances in the mainstream Dragon Ball Z series, including during Frieza's flashbacks to the 'final confrontation' scene featured at the climax of The Father of Goku when Frieza deduces Bardock's relation to Goku when recollecting about his destruction of Planet Vegeta. That particular scene also appears the beginning of Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and the first episode of Dragon Ball Z Kai (the Dragon Ball Z Kai scene is even reused in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi). Dragon Ball AF (Please note: since the following paragraphs never happened in the Dragon Ball Franchise whatsoever, the following is fictional, so don't think you can find this on another wiki 'cause you can't!-Disasters GoOn.) In the Hell Saga, Goku was facing trouble. He was being beaten to a pulp by Zetta Cellza and Cooler. But just as he was about to be killed, Bardock, who was helping King Vegeta and Nikos "clean up the trash," arrived to help him out. With their combined powers, they quickly defeated the two demons. They then helped Vegeta and King Vegeta fight Buster Blader, although Blader proved to be more than a challenge to even Bardock. Due to his heroism, along with King Vegeta and Nikos, he was revived by Goku with the Namekian Dragon Balls. He then played a major role in some battles, including the ultimate fight with Overlord. Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic Bardock played a major role in the show, since he became the new leader of the Z Fighters after Goku, Vegeta, Goten, Gotan, Trunks, and Gohan all wound up in Equestria after a major accident occurred. He especially plays a major role in the movies, which are canon to the show. One of the biggest roles he played in was the defeat of Reiten, another Legendary Super Saiyan who, unlike Broly, simply wanted to take over the universe. After Reiten killed Pan's son, Gotek, who was trying to save his mother, Bardock snapped and powered up to his mystic version of a Super Saiyan 100. With his power-up form, he beat down Reiten, who then decided to launch his Kuroiheru Blast at Bardock. But Bardock launched his Final Spirit Cannon, and after a Ki battle, Bardock was able to launch Reiten into the Sun, supposedly killing him and ending the battle. Techniques and special abilities *'Divination' – A psychic ability granted to Bardock by a Kanassan as a form of retribution for the misdeeds of he and the Saiyan race in general. This ability gives Bardock the gift of foresight, but he has limited control over what visions he receives and when they occur. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Basically a fully-powered Energy Wave shot from the palm. Is similar to the Kamehameha and Galick Gun in basic function. Bardock first used it to finish off Toolo, and later to kill the last two remaining members of Dodoria's Elite. This is one of Bardock's basic Energy Wave Blast 2 attacks in the [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi series]]. *'Final Revenger' – An attack used to defeat Dodoria's elites on Planet Meat. It is one of Bardock's Blast 2 attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Bardock knocks the opponent up into the air with powerful attacks and finally knocks them down to the ground. *'Flash Spirit' – This attack is used when Bardock fights the horde of soldiers on his way to attack Frieza. It is a elbow, followed by a kick, and then an energy wave. Named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'I'll Never Forgive You!' – Bardock rams into the opponents and hits them. He used this technique against Frieza's soldiers when they tried to stop him from attacking Frieza. Named in Raging Blast. *'Final Spirit Cannon' (Riot Javelin) – A whitish-blue sphere of ki that Bardock uses in an attempt to kill Frieza. **'Last Riot Javelin' – A bigger and more powerful version of the Riot Javelin. It is his Ultimate in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit. *'Heat Phalanx' – A heated ki punch technique which appears in the ''Budokai'' video game series and the video game Burst Limit. *'Spirit of Saiyans' – A combination technique of ki-powered punches used by Bardock in the video games Budokai 3, Infinite World, Shin Budokai - Another Road and Burst Limit. this is likely Bardock's most powerful technique in the ''Budokai'' series. *'Saiyan Soul' – One of Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Wild Sense' – One of Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Kamehameha' – Bardock never uses this attack except in Shin Budokai - Another Road, as he participates in a Family Kamehameha along with Goku, Gohan, Future Gohan and Goten, defeating Kid Buu and saving the Future. *'Power Ball' – A ball of Blutz ray, which simulates the effects of a full moon to allow a Saiyan with a tail to become a Great Ape. (Vegeta claims that Bardock was the inventor of this technique, however as this line was Ocean Group dub only, the canonicity of it is disputable at best). *'Chou Makouhou' – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Super Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 2 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Giga Meteor Storm' – A much more powerful version of the Chou Makouhou Barrage used by Bardock in his Great Ape form in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Howl' – One of Great Ape Bardock's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Transformations *'Great Ape' – As with all Saiyans with a tail, Bardock can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). In this Transformation state his Power increases ten-folds. Bardock, like Elite Saiyan warriors, can remember everything in the transformation state and control it (stated by himself after the battle on Kanassa). Bardock transformed into it while on Planet Kanassa, and also uses the form in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Super Saiyan' – In Dragon Ball Heroes and the manga spin-off Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, Bardock has made his transformation into a Super Saiyan. As a Super Saiyan, Bardock resembles his son. His hair becomes more spikey, and eyes turn into a light green. His hair also turn to a shade of gold. His strength, like all Super Saiyans, increases to extreme levels. This transformation is also seen in Dragon Ball AF. (Please note: the rest of these transformations exist only in Dragon Ball AF and Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic.) *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 5 *Super Saiyan 6 *Super Saiyan 7 *Super Saiyan 8 *Super Saiyan 9 *Super Saiyan 10 *"Kaioken Super Saiyan Transformations" *Super Saiyan 100 *Super Saiyan 200 Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic Category:Disasters GoOn